This invention relates, generally, to pinball games and, more particularly, to an improved leaf switch for such games.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a typical leaf switch consists of a pair of flexible electrical leaf contacts 2 and 4 connected to wires 6 and 8, respectively, that lead to a solenoid that activates a flipper or other playfield device or signals the games microprocessor. The electrical leaf contacts 2 and 4 are supported between a number of insulating elements 5 and include contact pads 10 and 12, respectively, that are arranged opposite to one another and are intended to make contact to complete an electrical circuit. Depending on the purpose of the switch the assembly can be secured to the playfield or sidewall of a pinball game cabinet by screws 9 that extend through insulating plastic sleeves 7.
A flexible actuator arm 14 is also supported between insulating pads 5. Actuator arm 14 is typically contacted by a ball or a player manipulated flipper button such that when the button is depressed, actuator arm 14 forces pad 12 into contact with pad 10 to complete an electrical circuit and energize the associated solenoid.
As will be apparent, the prior art switch requires the assembly of numerous mechanical components. As a result, the manufacturing process is cumbersome and time consuming. Moreover, because of the numerous components, it is difficult to properly align the components during installation. Finally, the mechanical contact between the components such as pads 10 and 12 can cause wear and pitting. As a result, reliable electrical contact may deteriorate over time.
FIG. 3 shows the prior art switch used in systems where a single player operated button is used to actuate more than one pair of contracts, as for example to control more than one flipper. This system is similar to that shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 except that an additional electrical contact 15 is provided that completes a circuit when it contacts electrical contact 2. Contacts 15 and 2 are provided with pads 17 and 18, respectively, that complete another electrical circuit. When actuator arm 14 is depressed by the player controlled button, pads 10 and 12 will touch to activate a first flipper and if actuator arm 14 is depressed further, pads 17 and 18 will touch to activate a second flipper. The multi-flipper system of FIG. 3 has the same problems as the system of FIG. 1 compounded by the additional components of the extra electrical contact.